Nikki Bella (WWE)
Nikki Bella is a professional wrestler currently competing in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. 2009-2013 Nikki and her twin sister, Brie Bella, debuted in WWE in 2007, but in 2009, Nikki briefly turned villainous when she and Brie were the objects of affection from dueling tag team champions Carlito & Primo and John Morrison & The Miz. In the angle, Brie remained with Carlito and Primo, while Nikki sided with Morrison and Miz. The angle led to the twin sisters facing off against each other in a one-on-one match for the first time ever on the March 30, 2009 edition of ECW. On that night, the evil Nikki cheated to defeat Brie. After WrestleMania 25, Nikki's run as a villainess ended when she and Brie reunited. Both Nikki and Brie would become villains on January of 2011 when they attacked Gail Kim after catching her with Daniel Bryan, who they were both seducing for weeks. With the use of "Twin Magic" (switching with each other during matches), Nikki helped Brie become #1 Contender for the Divas Championship, which Brie won on April 11, 2011. Both Nikki and Brie would engage in feuds with Divas such as Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, and Alicia Fox. Nikki abandoned her villainous ways for a brief while when she revealed that she was supporting then-SmackDown GM Theodore Long, while Brie was supporting then-Raw GM John Laurinaitis. After their brief dissension, Nikki reverted back to her evil persona and went on to defeat Beth Phoenix to win her first Divas Championship. Nikki lost the title to Layla six days later at Extreme Rules when their "Twin Magic" tactic failed. Both sisters were "fired" by Executive Administrator Eve Torres the next day. Nikki, along with Brie, returned to WWE on March 11, 2013 and resumed her role as a villainess when she and Brie began feuding with The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron). Nikki suffered an injury months later, but she and newcomer Eva Marie assisted Brie in her feud with Natalya entering SummerSlam. Nikki's run as a villainess ended when the entire cast of Total Divas banded together against AJ Lee after she cut a scathing promo against them on Raw. 2014-2016 At SummerSlam on August 17, 2014, Nikki became a villainess and attacked Brie during her match against Stephanie McMahon, which helped Stephanie defeat her in the ring. The next night on Raw, the evil Nikki explained her betrayal by accusing Brie of mistreating her throughout their entire lives and claiming that Brie was never there for her. When Brie confronted her in the ring, Nikki delivered a vicious slap to her sister and screamed that she would never forgive her, causing Brie to leave in tears. Nikki would spend weeks tormenting Brie by continuously claiming to be abused by her, and she was even awarded by Stephanie for her actions; receiving a Divas Championship opportunity at Night of Champions. At the event, Nikki was defeated by AJ Lee in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Paige . The next night on Raw, Nikki even demanded that Brie give up the Bella name; insisting that she's the only one worthy of the name. The feud between the sisters led to a grudge match at Hell In A Cell, which Nikki won. As a result, Brie had to act as Nikki's personal assistant for a month, and Nikki wasted no time forcing her sister to perform several menial tasks for her. Nikki became #1 Contender for the Divas Championship by winning a Halloween Costume Battle Royal. She won the title from AJ Lee after Brie delivered a kiss to AJ to distract her. After the win, the Bellas were back together as villains and they feuded with AJ and Paige for several months. The feud came to a head at WrestleMania XXXI, where the Bellas were defeated by AJ and Paige. Both Bellas would become babyfaces due to Naomi becoming a villainess on April 13. Nikki (along with Brie) became a villainess once again when the twins used Twin Magic to defeat Paige in June 2014. In the weeks that followed, Nikki and Brie formed an alliance with Alicia Fox, and the trio, known as Team Bella, tormented Paige for several weeks. Regarding the title, Nikki would engage in a feud with Charlotte after she became #1 Contender the day after SummerSlam. On the final edition of Raw before Night of Champions, Nikki lost to Charlotte via DQ in a title match, but because the title doesn't change hands via DQ, Nikki remained champion and officially became the longest reigning Divas Champion in WWE history. At Night of Champions, Nikki lost the title to Charlotte, ending her reign at 301 days. Nikki failed to dethrone Charlotte in a rematch at Hell In A Cell, but won a six-woman tag team match the day after. After a ten month hiatus, Nikki returned to the ring at SummerSlam in August 2016, doing so as a villainess replacing Eva Marie on the heel side of a six-woman tag team match. Nikki teamed with Alexa Bliss and Natalya in a winning effort against Carmella, Becky Lynch, and Naomi, with Nikki pinning Carmella. 2018 Nikki returned to WWE at the Royal Rumble event on January 28, 2018, doing so as a participant in WWE's first ever Women's Royal Rumble Match. Nikki entered at #27, with her sister Brie following behind at #28. Both Nikki and Brie made it to the final four along with Sasha Banks (the very first entrant) and Asuka, but after the Bellas both banded together to eliminate Sasha, Nikki eliminated Brie, but ended up being eliminated by Asuka, who won the Rumble. Nikki reunited with Brie months later when they aligned with Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey in a feud with The Riott Squad. It was at Super Show-Down that the trio defeated the Squad on October 6, despite Nikki beginning her heel turn and arguing with Ronda over who would start the match. Two nights later on Raw, The Bellas and Ronda defeated the Squad in a rematch. After the match ended, the evil Nikki attacked Ronda, turning Nikki into a villainess for the first time in two years. It was later announced that Ronda and Nikki would face each other at Evolution for the Raw Women's Championship, with Nikki as the heel challenger for the title. At the event, Nikki failed to dethrone Ronda, despite Brie's repeated interference. Gallery Nikki Slaps Brie.gif|Nikki slaps Brie one day after SummerSlam Evil Nikki Bella.jpg|Nikki displaying her arrogant heel persona Evil Nikki @ TLC 2014.jpg|The evil Nikki defeats AJ @ TLC 2014 WWEBellaTwins01.jpg|The evil Bella Twins make their way to the ring WWENikkiBella02.jpg|Nikki as WWE Divas Champion Evil Nikki in Red.jpg|Sexy villainess Nikki Bella on Total Divas Nikki Bella SummerSlam 2016.jpg|The evil Nikki making her return at SummerSlam 2016 27 - Nikki Bella.jpg|Nikki Bella entering the Women's Royal Rumble Nikki Eliminating Brie.gif|Nikki eliminating Brie from the 2018 Women's Royal Rumble WWE Bella Twins Nikki Brie RAW 08-10-18 01.jpg|RAW 8th October 2018: The evil Bella Twins stand dominantly over the fallen Ronda Rousey Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Catfight Category:Doppelganger Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sibling Category:Sports Category:Traitoress Category:Wrestling Heel